Quia in Aeternum
by AeternumEternity
Summary: A-t-on le droit de revivre après une guerre? A-t-on le droit à la rédemption et au pardon? Une vie après la guerre, à travers les yeux de Draco Malefoy. "Je jure sur ma vie. Hermione. Je jure sur ma vie que je ne te referais plus jamais de mal. Je jure sur ma vie de t'aimer, jusqu'a ce que je rende mon dernier souffle. Pardonnes moi." DM/HG
1. Prologue

**Bonjour,Bonsoir. Je suis nouvelle sur FF. J'ai lu, relu, adoré, pleuré en lisant des Dramione, alors j'ai eu envie de tester à mon tour. **

**J'écrirai sous le pseudo AeternumEternity. **

**Bien entendu les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling que j'admire tant, mais l'histoire sort de ma petite caboche. **

**J'ai lu énormément de fiction, mais la plupart était écrite sous le point de vu de Hermione, et j'ai donc pensé que se serait marrant d'écrire sous le point de vu de Draco. **

**Mon Draco n'est pas trop différent de celui de R., mais tout de même j'ai voulu changé chez lui certaines choses ( que je vous laisse découvrir.) En tout cas ce n'est pas un tombeur, dragueur, bête et méchant. Et Hermione n'est pas devenue par pur miracle la femme la plus belle du monde ( même si Emma Watson est extrêmement belle). Enfin il ne tomberont pas amoureux au bout de deux chapitres. Tant de haines et de rancœurs ne s'effacent pas en deux coup de baguettes.**

**J'accepte à bras ouvert les critiques constructives, car je suis novice et toute aide est la bienvenue ! **

**Je ferai sûrement quelques fautes d'orthographes, alors si vous en voyiez n'hésitez pas a me le dire! **

**Bref je sais je parle beaucoup ^^, pour finir, je ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue du tome 7, mais je ne ressuscite personne. **

**Sur cette petite présentation je vous laisse découvrir avec un peu de stresse le prologue de ma fiction. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de me lire! ( Pour l'instant je ne défini pas de jours de publication. Je vous tiens au courant pour ça)**

**Bisous bisous **

**AeternumEternity. **

_**Quia in aeternum.(1)**_

_**~Prologue~**_

**" Let it go, let it go homie  
You know we can see through them blinds homie  
And see through the truth and them lies homie  
Just let it go, let it go, let it go "(2)**

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, seul, un éclat de lune éclairant une partie de son visage, Draco scrutait les environs. Tout était tellement silencieux. Les flocons de neige virevoltaient dans le ciel sombre de cette nuit de Décembre, se posant silencieusement sur le sol déjà bien gelé. La guerre était finie, et comme un idiot il avait accepté de reprendre sa dernière année à Poudlard. "Histoire de bien faire les choses!", avait-il dit à sa mère. Tu parles. Plus rien n'est pareil. Tous le monde feint le bonheur, masquant la peine qui raisonnait au fond de leur cœur, suite aux douloureuses pertes des proches qui étaient morts trop tôt. Trop jeunes.

Mais lui à défaut de ressentir cette douleur, il tentait de la comprendre. Qui avait-il perdu lui ? Qui lui manquait dans sa vie?

La réponse était trop évidente. Personne.

**"Let it go, let it go homie"**

Il avait souffert de cette guerre. Mais pas comme les personnes présentent au château. Lui avait souffert d'être du mauvais coté. Lui avait souffert, des innombrables tortures qui se faisait sous ses yeux. Des meurtres injustifiés. D'une oppression, et du rabaissement incessant sur sa famille. Lui avait souffert de son éducation sévère, vénérant un fou à lier aux préjugés archaïques, sans jamais pouvoir protester. Sans jamais pouvoir dire que lui n'était pas d'accord.

Alors il avait joué un rôle. Celui d'un jeune homme détestable, méprisant les nés-moldus, les rabaissant dés qu'il le pouvait, évitant ainsi à chaque retour chez lui, des heures de punitions à coup de doloris.

Il se souvenait encore nettement de cette né-moldu qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une sortie au parc. Il s'était plutôt bien entendu avec elle, passant la journée à jouer ensemble. Seulement lorsque son père apprit son entente avec elle, il fût puni comme la tradition le voulait. A coup de doloris.

Sauf qu'il n'avait que cinq ans et ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

**"You know we can see through them blinds homie"**

Et puis il y avait eu Granger. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie. Mais elle était intelligente. La plus brillante sorcière qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Et à onze ans, Draco ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on haïssait les "sang-de-bourbe", alors qu'ils étaient, pour la plupart, plus intelligents, que les "Sang-purs". Mais ne souhaitant pas recevoir de nouvelles punitions, qui, plus il grandissait, plus elles devenaient douloureuses, choisit la facilité. Tel un lâche. Il la dénigra, la fit se sentir plus bas que terre, créant ainsi une douloureuse haine, qui prit des proportions immenses.

Pourtant, de nombreuses fois il avait voulu s'excuser. Lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Et le temps faisant, ils étaient devenus ennemis, sans jamais réellement se connaître.

**"And see through the truth and them lies homie"**

Oui Draco Malefoy était lâche, et il l'avait prouvé tout au long de sa vie. Lorsqu'il avait dénoncé Potter et sa bande en première année, pensant s'attirer les faveurs d'un professeur très stricte. Lorsqu'il pleurait en compagnie d'un fantôme complètement fou, en sixième année, car il avait peur de mourir s'il ne parvenait pas à faire pénétrer les mangemorts dans le château. Et surtout lorsqu'il avait regardé la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de Dumbledor, des spasmes secouant son corps entier, alors qu'un autre l'avait tué à sa place. Tout ça à cause de sa stupide lâcheté. Pourtant il restait un moment de sa vie où Draco ne s'était pas senti lâche. Lorsque ces idiots de rafleurs avait rapporté Potter à son Manoir. Lorsque son père empestant le Whisky lui avait avidement- voulant à tout prix regagner la confiance de son maître- ordonné d'observer le garçon afin d'affirmer si c'était bien le môme que Voldemort voulait tuer.

Draco avait bien reconnut le jeune Balafré. Après tout il avait passé six ans de sa vie à le côtoyer, le blâmer, le défier.

Et pourtant sachant pertinemment ce qu'il risquait, il avait répondu par la négative. Qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

Malheureusement son heure de gloire avait été de courte durée. Sa bravoure lui fut violemment arrachée, quand Granger se fit graver dans le bras "Sang-de-bourbe", et qu'il n'avait pas bougé du sol, comme vissé dans le parquet si brillant. Il revoyait nettement ses larmes rouler sur ses joues rougies pas la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Oui Draco Malefoy était un lâche.

**"Just let it go, let it go, let it go "**

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, un mince sourire éclaircissant son visage. Les cigarettes. Si son père savait ça. Inventions moldus plus Malefoy n'allaient pas ensemble. Mais fort heureusement, son père ne pouvait plus rien contre lui. A défaut d'avoir croupis dans une cellule à Azkaban, il avait été tué par des rebelles, qui ne voulait pas que les mangemorts aient un procès équitable.

Grâce à la troupe de Potter, Narcissa- qui avait en quelque sorte aidé Harry dans la forêt, en affirmant que ce dernier était bien mort- et Draco furent graciés.

Et la vie avait repris son cours.

En y réfléchissant bien, il y avait bien une personne qui manquerait à Draco. Severus Rogue. Mort en Martyr, sauvant durant des années deux garçons, irrémédiablement attiré par le danger. Potter et Malefoy. Et tout ça par amour. Lily, son amour de toujours, et Narcissa, celle qui l'avait tant touché par sa fragilité et son courage. Oui Rogue était définitivement quelqu'un de bien.

**"Let it go"**

Draco, dans un geste gracieux, jeta sa cigarette, qui laissa derrière elle, des milliers d'étincelles. Il posa son pied nu sur les dalles froides de la salle commune. Jetant un dernier regard vers le paysage enneigé, Draco se fit une promesse. La promesse de la rédemption.

A partir de demain, Draco Malefoy allait tout faire pour se faire pardonner aux yeux des personnes qu'il avait tant blessé. A partir de demain, Draco Malefoy allait enfin pouvoir montré son vrai visage.

Et grâce à ça, il se sentait déjà un peu plus libre. Un peu plus vivant.

**" Let it go, let it go homie  
You know we can see through them blinds homie  
And see through the truth and them lies homie  
Just let it go, let it go, let it go "**

**(1) Quia in Aeternum = Depuis Toujours. **

**(2) Chanson de Wiz Khalifa feat Akon que j'aime particulièrement:**

**"Laisse tomber, laisse tomber mec  
Tu sais qu'on peut voir à travers leurs store mec  
Et voir à travers la vérité et leurs mensonges  
Juste laisse tomber, laisse tomber, laisse tomber "**

**Merci de votre lecture et j'espère à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur: **

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis de retour pour mon premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez à me laisser votre avis!**

**Petite info: je posterai mes chapitres soit le samedi soir soit le dimanche soir. **

**Bref Bonne lecture! Bonne soirée et bonne nuit ! **

**A bientôt!**

**Ps: les asterix notifie les pensées de Draco.**

**AeternumEternity.**

_**~Chapitre 1~**_

**"La vie est faite de choix : Oui ou non. Continuer ou abandonner. Se relever ou rester à terre. Certains choix comptent plus que d'autres : aimer ou haïr. Être un héros ou un lâche. Se battre ou se rendre. Vivre ou mourir."**

_Grey's Anatomy_, Derek Shepherd.

Des échos de voix, des murmures. A chaque jour, le même refrain et ceux depuis 4 mois déjà. Inlassablement. Éternellement. Le faisant courber l'échine, toujours plus, toujours trop. Le respect d'une époque révolue, avait rapidement laissé place à la haine. Et pourtant, le jeune Serpentard s'efforçait de garder la tête haute, de ne pas se laisser étourdir par toutes ces paroles blessantes. Qui était-il pour les blâmer? Lui qui n'avait eu de cesse de les imiter.

Enfermé dans son mutisme, Draco s'installa au fond du rang qui s'était formé devant la salle de classe, sourd à toutes les remarques désobligeantes que ses "camarades" lui offrait.

Son père n'aurait jamais autorisé un tel comportement. Il aurait forcé son fils à leur répondre, à leur montré qui faisait la loi. Mais Malefoy n'en avait plus envie. Il ne voulait plus se battre.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas ses deux amis s'installer à ses côtés dans le rang. Ce n'est que lorsque Blaise Zabini lui donna un léger coup de coude qu'il sembla revenir à la réalité.

Pansy l'observait étrangement, et ce comportement eut pour effet d'agacer fortement le blond. Et lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille amorcer une phrase, il sut immédiatement qu'il serait encore plus agacé par la suite.

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu les laisse parler de toi en de si mauvais termes. Je sais bien qu'on a pas été tendre avec eux à l'époque, mais de l'eau à coulé sous les ponts depuis non ?-Son regard coula sur Blaise, cherchant un soutient au près du jeune, mais n'y trouva qu'un ennui profond- Ce que je veux dire, dit-elle en soupirant, c'est que la guerre est finie! McGonagal ne cesse de prôner la paix entre les maisons, mais personne ne fait d'efforts. C'est affligeant."

Pansy était une gentille fille, mais elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Quand la guerre fut déclarée, ses parents était venu la chercher, et ils s'étaient cachés jusqu'à ce que la fin arrive. Elle n'avait rien vu. Rien ressentit. Elle n'avait jamais tué pour survivre. Elle n'avait pas eu cette peur croupissant en elle, à l'idée qu'elle mourrait peut-être ce jour là, à dix-sept ans, sans avoir vécue sa vie à fond. Non, Pansy ne savait pas, et en bonne fille de sang-pur égoïste elle avait décidé de ne pas savoir . Ne posant jamais de questions à personne et reprenant sa vie comme si une avance rapide dans le temps s'était passée. S'enfermant dans son innocence. S'enfermant dans l'illusion qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Draco ne lui en voulait pas. Ils n'avaient pas eu la même enfance. Et c'était plutôt agréable d'avoir la seule personne "intacte" de la guerre à ses côtés.

Draco soupira et estima que sa tirade n'avait pas besoin de réponses. Après tout, il avait dut lui répéter au moins un demi milliard de fois ses raisons, mais sourde sur ce sujet, elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Rien n'était plus facile que de faire semblant.

"L'entraînement de Quidditch de cet après-midi a été annulé, fit Blaise pour couvrir les plaintes de son amie à propos du mutisme du prince déchu, il fait trop froid dehors."

Le Serpentard concerné haussa des épaules. Le Quidditch était le dernier de ses soucis. Il s'étonnait lui même quand il pensait comme ça. Lui qui à l'époque ne vivait que pour ce sport. Tout lui paraissait tellement futile à présent.

L'attention de Draco se porta sur les élèves. Sans prévenir, un calme olympien était lourdement tombé. L'ambiance était imprégnée d'un profond respect. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, le Serpentard se décala légèrement du mur afin d'apercevoir l'objet de toutes les attentions. Hermione Granger venait d'apparaître accompagnée de ses deux amis, Weasley&amp;Potter. Le beau blond leva les yeux aux ciels et contractait furieusement la mâchoire. Ok ils avaient tué Lord Voldemort. Ils avaient rétablis la paix. Mais était-on obligé de leurs accordé un silence d'honneur ? Et pourquoi pas un tapis rouge tant qu'on y était! Il savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi, mais il restait tout de même un Malefoy.

Draco fixait le trio d'or de ses yeux orageux. Certains élèves s'étaient approchés pour leurs serrer la mains. Il leva de nouveau les yeux aux ciels. Mais quand il refixa son attention sur ses (ex)ennemis, il rencontra un regard chocolaté.

**"J'me voile la face, et ton regard fait que j'envie ta place" **

Oui il l'enviait. Il aurait aimé être à leur place. Être acclamé et non montré du doigts. Mais il savait aussi que si il avait été à leur place, jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de tout ce que ces Gryffondors avaient accomplis. Oh non. Il serait resté inactif, lâche, fort mais seulement de l'extérieur. Fixant toujours la jeune brune, il esquissa un léger sourire, tellement léger qu'il n'était même pas sûr de son geste. Le regard de Hermione se troubla un instant, et Draco comprit. Elle avait tiqué sur son sourire se demandant sûrement pourquoi l'infâme Malefoy lui avait adressé un geste si amical. Rapidement, elle détourna les yeux et rougis sous les paroles d'un jeune homme, mais de là où il était, il n'avait pas pu les entendre.

Draco se recala contre le mur, complètement blasé. Cette foutue rédemption allait être réellement plus dure que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

**"Je prend sur moi, ce maquillage fait que tu ne le vois pas." **

Le professeur de Potion, Horace Slughorn , ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa salle de classe, faisant sursauter les élèves du premier rang.

"Excusez moi pour le retard, je ne trouvais plus mes fiches de cours. Entrez s'il vous plait, on a perdu assez de temps comme ça."

Draco, plus blasé que jamais, amorça son entrée dans la salle de classe, déterminé à trouver un moyen de montrer à ses fichus Gryffonds qui était le véritable Draco Malefoy.

.

Ses pas l'avaient mené ici. Presque par automatisme. Assis, les jambes pendues dans le vide, Draco observa les lieux. La tour d'astronomie. Le lieu de ses pires cauchemars. Chaque soir, durant son sommeil agité, le jeune Malefoy ne rêvait que de l'ancien directeur.

Revoyant sans cesse son regard suppliant, et ses paroles " Tu es quelqu'un de bien Draco" .

Il avait baissé sa baguette trop lâche pour aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Et Severus était arrivé, lui jetant l'avada sans même sourciller. Les yeux du serpentard regardèrent le vide et un souvenir prit vie. Il revit nettement le corps sans vie de Dumbledore tomber, les yeux éteints. Il ressentit de nouveau l'excitation des Mangemorts et de Rogue lui agrippant le bras sans ménagement pour partir loin d'ici.

Draco passa ses mains sur son visage humide de sueur. Quand pourrait-il enfin oublier son visage?

Tout ces visages, déformés par la peur, ceux des trop nombreuses personnes qu'il avait vu se faire tuer. Le jeune homme ricanna en son fort intérieur. * Tu n'oublieras jamais, car c'est la punition qui te convient. Tu aurais pu les aider, mais tu n'as rien fait. Alors dit toi qu'il faudra que tu vives toute ta vie avec ces meurtres sur la conscience!*

Un hurlement de fureur s'échappa de ses lèvres et retentit dans toute la pièce, et alors sans pouvoir les éviter, de petites perles d'eau se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues rougit par la colère.

"Qui es-tu Draco Malefoy ?"

Le concerné releva brusquement la tête. Cette voix, il l'a connaissait. D'un geste vif il sécha ses joues humides tout en se relevant, tournant toujours le dos à l'inconnu. D'une lenteur incroyable il se décida à faire face à la personne qui osait venir dans son " abris". Et il l'a vit, son visage à-demi éclairé par la lune, des boucles brunes désordonnées tombant sur ses épaules, un regard chocolat, et quelque petites tâches de rousseur parsemant son nez. Hermione Granger, un livre à la main, l'observait d'une petite moue perplexe.

"Depuis quand tu es la, Granger? Grinça-t-il amèrement.

-Oh. Un certain temps. J'ai eu le droit à ta petite scène de pétages de plombs, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir."

Le serpentard soupira, et se retourna afin de s'appuyer à la rambarde. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma d'un geste nonchalant avant d'en tirer une grande bouffé. Lorsqu'il recracha la fumée, qui forma dés lors un amas dans le froid glacial, il l'a vit s'appuyer à son tour.

"Granger, fais moi plaisir et dégages de là. T'es entrain de gâcher les seuls moments de solitudes que j'ai dans la journée."

La dite "Granger" tourna son regard vers lui, et haussa des épaules.

"Cet endroit ne t'appartient pas à ce que je sache. J'ai donc le droit de rester où bon me semble. Et pour info tu n'es pas le seul à chercher un peu de solitude.

-Ta célébrité te fatigues déjà ? Fallait y réfléchir avant de copiner avec Potter!"

Il ricana, pour ensuite se frapper mentalement le front. Les habitudes ont la vie dur, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être cynique avec elle. Il était déjà pas très bien partit pour se repentir, mais en continuant comme ça, il tuait dans l'œuf ses chances. Se raclant la gorge, il reporta son attention sur le paysage enneigé. Le silence s'imposa entre les deux jeunes. Draco avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.

"Tu ne m'a toujours pas répondu. Qui es-tu Draco Malefoy?"

Draco posa son regard sur elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette question stupide?

"Je comprend pas vraiment où tu veux en venir Grangie."

Hermione sembla réfléchir.

"Et bien.. Elle semblait peser chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Je connais le Malefoy arrogant, imbus de sa personne, aimant insulter les plus faibles que lui, en particulier les nés-moldus. Je connais le Malefoy lâche, ne pensant qu'au quidditch et à sa coiffure le matin.

Mais le Malefoy, qui fait semblant de ne pas reconnaître son ennemi pendant une guerre, de pleurer, d'hurler de colère- et sûrement de tristesse-, de baisser la tête sous les insultes et les moqueries, ou de faire un sourire discret à celle qu'il aime appelé Sang-de-bourbe, lui je ne le connais pas. "

Draco resta silencieux. Il était en colère. En colère contre lui même de s'être laissé aller dans cette pièce, pensant y être protéger du regard des autres. En colère qu'elle puisse voir toutes ces choses sur son visage aussi facilement.

Fixant toujours son regard sur le paysage, oubliant quelque peu sa promesse de rédemption, il déclara d'un ton froid:

" Tout ça ne te regarde pas Granger. Alors barres-toi maintenant. Fous moi la paix. C'est tout ce que je te demande. "

Tant de haine. Tant de rancœur. Comment oublier tout ça après sept longues années. Il n'y arriverait pas. C'était sur. Pas assez de volonté. Pas assez de courage.

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement.

"Tu as sûrement raison. Tout cela ne me regarde pas en effet. J'ai juste cru que tu pouvais être comme tout le monde. Un homme. Un homme avec des sentiments."

La Gryffondor se retourna dans un dernier regard pour le blond qui venait de froncer les sourcils suite à sa dernière remarque. Ses pas se firent de plus en plus lointain, laissant un Draco Malefoy de nouveau enfermé dans sa solitude.

**"Quoi que j'apprenne, je ne sais pas, pourquoi je saigne, et pas toi."**

**NA: Merci de votre lecture :) **


	3. Chapter 2

_**~Chapitre 2~**_

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Bonsoir :) Je vois que vous être nombreux à lire ça fait très plaisir :) N'hesitez pas à me laisser votre impression, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Sinon voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**Bisous Bisous **

**AeternumEternity. **

**I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more **

Chaque personne venant au monde devrait être prévenu. Être prévenu que la vie est cruelle. Être prévenu à quel point il est difficile de vivre.

Draco, balais à ses pieds, était assis sur le banc de son vestiaire. Malgré le froid glacial, et le manque d'entraînement, le match de Quidditch avait été maintenu. Serpentard contre Serdaigle.

Serpentard avait gagné in extremis. Aucune excitation ne pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas eu envie de jouer ce match, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il perdu autant l'envie de vivre? Il ne se souvenait plus. Mais il ne voyait en sa vie que de simples jours qui défilent, sans pouvoir leur en donner un sens. Plus rien n'avait de saveur, plus rien n'avait d'utilité. Plus personne ne lui adressait la parole- mis a part Pansy et Blaise-, il était regardé de travers, comme le fils de "Lucius Malefoy, l'infâme Mangemort", ou encore celui qui n'avait rien fait pour empêcher la mort de Dumbledore. Et tout cela le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il avait fait de mauvais choix dans sa vie, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il est eut réellement son mot à dire. Et ça arrangeait bien les gens d'ignorer ce fait. Il fallait trouvé des coupables, et les fils ou filles de Mangemorts en faisait de très bons.

Le blond soupira, et observa la pièce qui l'entourait. Elle était quasiment vide, la plupart des joueurs ayant rejoint le château pour fêter leur victoire. Malefoy n'avait jamais imaginé sa dernière année ainsi. C'était un réel calvaire, et il ne savait pas comment il ferait pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Ça faisait tout juste une semaine qu'il avait rembarré Granger et avait foutu sa stupide rédemption aux oubliettes. Il avait vite compris qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple de re-tuer Voldemort que de réussir a se faire pardonner. Il savait qu'il abandonnait trop tôt, mais il n'avait ni la force, ni le courage pour persévérer.

D'un geste nonchalant, Draco se leva du banc et rangea son balais dans son casier. Il entreprit de rentrer au château, se couvrant au préalable. En ouvrant la porte du vestiaire, il se fit immédiatement agresser par le froid, mordant ses joues, son nez et ses mains. Il faisait presque nuit, et le parc était vide de toute vie. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait les escalier menant a Poudlard, il put apercevoir une silhouette assise sous un arbre. Il l'a reconnut presque aussitôt et se demanda si il devait aller la voir. Histoire de savoir pourquoi elle restait dans ce froid mortel.

Lentement il changea sa trajectoire et la rejoint. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il amorça une phrase.

" Je savais bien que t'étais complétement folle Granger. Son ton était rieur. Rester dans un froid pareil prouve qu'il te manque un boulon quelque part dans ta caboche!"

Le silence lui répondit. La jeune fille tournait le dos au jeune serpentard, ce qui provoqua un léger doute en lui. * Ça se trouve c'est pas elle*. Mais il était persuadé d'avoir reconnu son visage dans l'escalier. Un sanglot interrompit ses pensées et il reporta son attention sur la Gryffondor. Il fronça les sourcils. Granger et "pleurer" n'allait vraiment pas ensemble. Alors dans un élan inexpliqué il se mit assis à ses côtés, le froid de la neige lui provoquant des coups d'électricités dans tout le corps.

D'abord concentré sur le paysage, il se décida enfin a tourner les yeux vers elle. Elle avait le visage déformé par la tristesse et de grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues rougit par le froid. Elle tenait un papier froissé dans la main, mais Draco ne parvenait pas à voir ce que c'était.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Granger ? C'est si surprenant de te voir pleurer..."

Il se maudit pour la voix douce qu'il venait de prendre. La situation était vraiment comique. Il était entrain de s'intéressé à sa pire ennemie. Au delà de la curiosité et aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, la voire pleuré, provoquait en lui une compassion jusque là inconnue.

* A près tout n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Montré qui tu es réellement. Voilà l'occasion. *

Hermione toujours la tête baissée lui offrit une réponse tant bien que mal.

"Je t'en prie Malefoy. Ne vient pas m'embêter maintenant. Laisse moi tranquille ce soir, je te le demande comme un service. "

Sa voix était légèrement suppliante, et Draco en fût surprit.

"Pour une fois-il leva sa main droite comme pour jurer-, je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de toi. Je n'aime pas voir des filles pleurer. Et à ce que je sache avant d'être Hermione Granger, la personne la plus insupportable au monde, tu es une fille!"

Hermione sourit légèrement à sa remarque et reporta son attention sur le lac glacé, puis son sourire s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut. Draco soupira.

"Qu'est-ce qui te rends si triste?

-Rien de bien intéressant Malefoy.

-Tu sais il y a un truc que t'ignores à propos de moi.. C'est que je trouve tout intéressant! Alors dis moi. Ça te soulageras sûrement de te confier."

* Ça te soulageras sûrement de te confier?! Crétin, tu crois qu'elle va se confier à toi! Elle ira voir Potty et Weasmoche plutôt que toi! N'importe quoi vraiment!*

Le silence ayant reprit ses droits, le jeune homme décida de se lever pour rentrer et enfin se réchauffer. Mais la voix de la jeune fille le stoppa dans ses mouvements.

"Tu promets de pas te moquer ?

-C'est dur comme promesse ça. C'est plus fort que moi de me moquer tu sais..

-Malefoy! La coupa-t-elle. Promets! "

Le jeune plongea son regard dans celui chocolat de sa voisine, et n'y décela aucune envie de rire. Se résignant, il soupira:

"Très bien, je te promet de ne pas me moquer de toi!"

La jeune fille sembla peser le pour et le contre.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, souffla-t-elle, mais j'ai réellement besoin de parler. Noël approche, et ce sera le deuxième que je passerais sans mes parents."

Devant le regard interrogateur de Draco, elle entreprit de lui expliquer la situation.

"L'année passée, j'ai du prendre un lourde décision. Voldemort attaquait de plus en plus les parents de nés-moldus ou les moldus tout court. Je craignais pour la vie de mes parents et donc avant de partir chez Ron, j'ai pris la décision de leur faire oublier mon existence, le monde sorcier et tout ce qui va de paire avec moi. Je me revois encore plantée au milieu du salon, observant mon image disparaître des cadres photos. Je leur ai semé une nouvelle vie dans leur tête, et dans cette vie leur désir le plus cher était de partir vivre en Australie..."

Les mots se perdirent dans la nuit. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de finir sa phrase qu'il avait déjà comprit. Ses parents était donc partit. Loin d'elle. Et surtout ne se souvenant pas d'elle. Il en eût le souffle coupé. Cette fille était le courage incarné. Elle était son opposé.

"Lorsque je me suis confiée à Harry et Ron, ils n'ont pas compris mon choix. Ils m'ont affirmé qu'ils auraient pu les protéger, que je n'aurai pas du faire ça. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai vite compris que j'avais fait le bon choix. Harry peinait à se protéger lui-même, alors mes parents en plus.. Et puis au fil du temps, ils ont commencé à me dire qu'il fallait que j'arrête de penser à eux, que je les retrouverai très vite après la guerre. Mais si ils avaient écouter en cours, ils auraient su que le sortilège "oubliette" était...

-Irréversible. Coupa Draco."

Granger acquiesça en opinant du chef.

"Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que Potter se pensait invincible. Toujours à vouloir sauver tous le monde. C'est peut être ça que je déteste autant chez lui. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Mais, ce que je vais dire m'arrache la bouche, d'un côté je vous admire pour ce que vous avez accomplit."

Le visage d'Hermione se fendit en un sourire.

"Tu sais, on était très bien entouré, on aurait rien pu faire juste tout les trois. Et mine de rien, même si c'est minime, ta mère, et toi, elle insista sur ce mot, vous nous avez bien aidé aussi. On serait mort a l'heure qu'il est."

Draco haussa les épaules, repensant à la séance de torture qu'avait subit la rouge et or.

"Dans tous les cas, je te trouve très courageuse. Car il en faut pour s'effacer de la vie de ses parents."

Hermione tourna son regard vers le beau blond. Un ange passa.

"Qui es-tu Draco Malefoy ? "

Draco détourna le regard, encore cette question stupide. Comment pouvait-il y répondre. Lui même ne savait pas réellement qui il était. Il se leva, dégourdissant ainsi ses jambes endormit par le froid et lui lança un regard.

"Je commence à avoir froid Granger, je rentre au château, et tu devrais faire de même avant d'attraper froid. "

Et sans un regard en arrière, il prit la direction du château laissant la jeune fille de nouveau seule.

**"How many times will it take for me, to get it right?"**

La traversée du parc ne lui avait jamais parut aussi longue. Fichue Granger, il était resté trop longtemps dans le froid et ses membres étaient trop engourdis pour lui obéir. Poussant les grosses portes de l'entrée, il soupira de soulagement en sentant la douce chaleur se rependre autour de lui. Observant ses mains il fût ravi de voir qu'elles quittaient la couleur bleu, pour une couleur charnelle beaucoup plus naturelle. Observant la pendule, il pût s'apercevoir qu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner. Ouvrant la porte de la grande salle il fût happé par le brouhaha intempestif des élèves.

Ignorant les quelques têtes qui s'étaient tournées vers lui, il prit place au près de ses amis.

"T'étais où ? Commença Blaise. On commençait à se dire que tu t'étais violemment cogner la tête en glissant sur le savon de la douche, et que tu étais entrain de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances!

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu me chercher dans ce cas? Souleva le blond un sourcil relevé et une moue moqueuse peinte sur son visage.

-L'appel du ventre mon ami. Tu gagneras jamais face à ça! "

Draco ria de bon coeur, et cela lui fit du bien. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était il pas permis de rire comme cela? Trop longtemps c'était certain.

Le repas, avait reprit son cour normalement, mais le Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Granger n'était toujours pas apparut. Il devenait fou, une heure avec elle et il commençait déjà a s'inquiéter de son sort! Jetant un regard furtif à la table des lions, il fût décontenancé par le manque d'inquiétude des amis de la lionne. Préférant ne plus y penser-après tout, Granger n'était pas son amie-, il prit la direction de sa salle commune afin d'aller enfin se coucher.

Mais lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, il ne vit que le visage de Granger, et espérait que cet idiote soit rentrée se mettre à l'abri du froid.

**"I just have to stay and face my mistakes"**


End file.
